earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Batwave Files: Bruce Wayne
Characters * Max Gibson * Terry McGinnis * Dana Tan * Bruce Wayne Location * Gotham City, NJ * January 6th 2027, 1837 EST VOX Archive * Terry McGinnis: Schway? * Dana Tan: Very schway... How'd you get reservations here, Terry? * Terry McGinnis: Working for Mr. Wayne has its advantages. * Dana Tan: Mr. Wayne got you reservations here? Are you sure? * Terry McGinnis: Yeah... He has a soft-side once you get to know him. * Dana Tan: Max? * Max Gibson: I hacked their computer system and put Terry's name in. * Terry McGinnis: Max! * Max Gibson: Hey, I told you that since Dana knows our secret, I was going to stop lying to her. I told you that! * Dana Tan: Terry, you don't need to lie to me. * Terry McGinnis: Well, it's just that... I wanted you to... open your mind to Mr. Wayne is all. He's really not a bad guy once you get to know him. * Dana Tan: Can we not talk about him for one night. * Terry McGinnis: Hey! I agreed to leave my phone at home. I didn't agree to not talk about the guy who- * Max Gibson: beep Oh, sorry... One moment, let me get that. Uh oh... it's him. * Terry McGinnis: sigh Answer it. Hey, it's Max's phone... not my fault! Dana, please, you know I hate it when you look at me like that * Dana Tan: Go ahead and answer it, Max... but Terry's not here. Understand? * Max Gibson: Crystal clear, Dana. sigh What up, Mr. Wayne? * Bruce Wayne: Put him on, Max. * Max Gibson: Put who on? * Bruce Wayne: Do not play games with me, girl. The last Oracle had a program designed to melt phones. Do I need to use that? * Max Gibson: Sorry, Terr... You're on your own. I can't have no busted phone. * Terry McGinnis: sigh I'll go get my suit. Send me the GPS coordinates to my watch... beep Uh... have a nice dinner... Max, here's a credit chit, take Dana on a shopping spree after dinner. * Max Gibson: Schway... How much do you want us to spend. * Terry McGinnis: However much it takes Dana to forgive me... * Dana Tan: You're not that rich, McGinnis... * Terry McGinnis: Probably not... but that's why that's Wayne's credit chit. beep Oh, man... Again? beep What is it? I'm on my way, alright?! * Bruce Wayne: You left a comms device powered up in your coat pocket, McGinnis... * Terry McGinnis: expletive * Bruce Wayne: And remind me, tomorrow, to review your usage of the Wayne Foundation credit chit I gave you. Trivia and Notes * Batwave Files are the future version of Oracle Files. * Story takes place in the Earth-2027 Continuity. * Debut of Max Gibson. Links and References * Batwave Files: Bruce Wayne Category:Oracle Files Category:Batwave Files Category:Max Gibson/Appearances Category:Terry McGinnis/Appearances Category:Dana Tan/Appearances Category:Bruce Alan Wayne/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Earth-2027